


Worth It

by PassionsLikeMine (passionslikemine)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslikemine/pseuds/PassionsLikeMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Doctor, Fitz Kreiner and Donna Noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonananas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demonananas).



> I had a conversation with demonananas on Tumblr about companions, and expressed my love for Fitz Kreiner, as he is in my top three favourite companions slot, along with Donna and Turlough. From there, my brain went to "Donna and Fitz in the TARDIS, with an exasperated Doctor". The setting is a little bit wibbly-wobbly, but I'd say it's "Fitz never left or died" and "Runaway Bride happened as the Doctor regenerated into Ten".

The Doctor was not in the habit of regretting anything, but lately, he’d found himself questioning his sanity. He’d known before that he was rarely in the best state of mind post-Regeneration, but surely it took more than that to convince him to take someone like Donna Noble onboard the TARDIS.

Oh, it wasn’t that he disliked Donna. Not really. They bickered, but it was good-natured, and Donna had gotten him out of enough tricky situations to more than prove her mettle. It was Donna and Fitz that he had issues with.

From the first moment, they seemed to hate each other. The Doctor was certain she’d have slapped Fitz more than once had he not intervened, though Fitz did need to learn his lesson about flirting with women in wedding dresses. They addressed each other exclusively by insulting nicknames, and the Doctor had even had to go looking after a dictionary after one memorable dispute over the breakfast table. Fitz’s shoulders straightened whenever Donna walked into the room, and Donna’s eyes narrowed, as if she could assess Fitz’s latest blunder just by glaring. More than once, the Doctor had been forced to split them up on a trip, simply to keep them all from getting killed or arrested _too_ often. It was absolute and utter chaos, and the Doctor had wondered, more than once, whether he ought to risk the paradox and go back and leave Donna in London, before all of this had started.

And yet… there were moments. Moments when Fitz and Donna seemed to act in sync, solving whatever crisis came along with enough ease that the Doctor almost felt superfluous. Moments when Fitz took out his guitar and played, and Donna hummed along, and they spent the rest of the afternoon discussing favorite songs, Donna sharing what she knew of each singer’s personal life and Fitz laughing at her uncanny impressions. Moments when they smiled at each other, and then at him, and a warmth spread through the Doctor that made him wonder if perhaps he’d had the right of it after all.


End file.
